


Revive

by radiantgardens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual relationship, Everyone Lives (mostly), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantgardens/pseuds/radiantgardens
Summary: Revive: to be quickened, restored, or renewed, as hope, confidence, suspicions, or memories.Luna and Noctis kept hope alive for a long time, so when they were both reported dead, the hope of Lucis seemed to die with them. And maybe, just maybe, hope isn't as dead as everyone believes.





	

_Luna_

 

Luna dreams for a very long time, she’s not sure how long, but in her sleep ridden state, it feels as though it's been an eternity. And while it would be easiest to describe the state she has lived in as her dreams, the images she sees in this realm are certainly not her dreams. She replays many events, the trials, a moment with her brother Ravus just before the trial in Altissia, the last time she wrote in the journal her and Noctis communicated with. They play on a never ending loop, and at this point she cannot be bothered to watch her life go by yet again.

 

There's a small sliver of fear that resides in her heart, however; what if this was death? The last she could remember was the trail of the Leviathan, and while she had barely managed to avoid death by creepy imperial chancellor, there was always a chance that the Leviathan's rage had caused her to drown. But if she had drowned, then there was a good chance that Noctis had too, she remembered holding him in her arms as the waves crashed down, and she believed with her whole heart that he had survived. If he had joined her in death, wouldn't he be there with her? It was the only thing keeping her hope alive at this point.

 

It was a while until her questions were finally answered. Thankfully in the form of a friend she trusted.

 

A voice spoke to her, sounding as though the owner of said voice were right behind her, although when Luna turned, there was nobody there.

 

They laughed, “I cannot personally visit you in this state Lunafreya, only you are allowed within the confines of your mind.”

 

“Gentiana? Is that your voice?” Luna asked, with some effort, it felt strange, almost like she had never done spoken before, it even took her a small second to remember how to speak. “And what do you mean? I...I’m not dead am I?.”

 

“Yes Luna, although i only regret it has taken this long for me to finally speak with you. The other gods, namely Bahamut, seemed it fitting that you wait along with the king. That or finally retire your duty as oracle and move onto the afterlife.”

 

_“The king? That has to be Noctis, and that means that he is still alive as well, thank the astrals. But why is he waiting? Why are the both of us waiting?”_

 

Gentiana continued as Luna pondered her words, “You are not dead, in a manner of speaking. Yes, you are still alive, but, and i'm sorry if i make this confusing,” Luna could almost see the smile on her face as she said that. “you are also dead, the trial rendered you in a state of in between.

 

Luna believed she understood, although she was just barely grasping at answers, “So, i'm in a coma then?”

 

“Yes, i guess that is actually a much more suitable answer.”

 

“So what am i to do? Am i trapped here? Please tell me that is not the case Gentiana.”

 

“No, and that is what i have been waiting to tell you. You are now free to choose which to move on to.” Before Luna could fire a million questions at her, Gentiana explained, “Now i know the easy thing to do is immediately choose life, but understand that you have been in a coma for 5 years now Lunafreya, unfortunately there will be consequences to choosing to wake.”

 

Luna was silent for a moment. “And… what would those consequences be?”

 

“Well… the other gods insisted you pay a price to return, you are not meant to wake after all.” Gentiana paused. “The… the price to waking is your memories Lunafreya. The other astrals deemed that was the most befitting if not death. They do realize how important the people close to you are, and what a price giving them up would be.”

 

Luna, somehow, was not completely overwhelmed, if only mildly shocked. The memories she had spent the past, apparently 5 years watching, gone forever. And while there were many memories she had no qualms with losing, there were still many she held dear. She turns back to the memories still slowly playing through her mind. The one being shown as she turned was the first time she met Noctis, when he came to Tenebrae to heal from the injury he received as a child. Its one of her more fond memories, one she knows she will hate to lose. But at the same time, to be able to return, and guide Noctis through the rest of his journey, even if she could not remember who she was, is more than she could ever ask for. There would be people to fill in the gaps in her memories, right? She didn't spend long making her decision, she was never one to hesitate for very long.

 

Gentiana seems to already somehow know her answer before she can say it, “I figured you would respond that way, and I’m very pleased to know that your story isn't over yet, there's so much more you need to do and to see, Luna. Are you ready to depart? Or if you need a moment, take as much time as you need, which i cannot expect to be much as you have had 5 years.” She said with a slight chuckle.

 

She was right, despite feeling some slight hesitancy, Luna was ready to rejoin the world. _“I'll make new memories, ones to surpass the memories i'm losing.”_ She thought with a smile. Things would be different this time, everyone would live, they would all get the happy ending they deserved.

 

“Yes, I believe so.”

 

“Then go. Be great Luna.” The vision around her began to fade, the memories changing to static, one by one. She wished to watch her last memory; a bittersweet way to end the 5 years spent in complacency. It was one of her and Ravus, she noted sadly. A memory of them when they were children, before their parents had died.

 

_“Ravus… if there's anyone i know i can count on to help me, its him. My only regret is putting him through this alongside me, but i know he will understand.”_

As the final memory turned to static as well, and the vision around her became pitch black, she had one final thought, _“Finally, i get to return home, to those i care about. To see them again, i would give up anything. I won't be long now.”_ And then there was nothing.

 

* * *

  


The room she awoke in was very dark, almost to the point where she could not see anything, yet a green hue kept her from waking to pitch black darkness. She assumed that there was something strange about the lights, yet when she fully opened her eyes, the lights hanging from the ceiling above her were dark. She blinked a few times, before slowly pushing herself into a sitting position on the bed. She looked out the window of the room, that’s where she saw the green hue. The sky was black, with a tint of green that made it so one could barely see in the pitch black. She couldn’t remember much, but she was sure the sky wasn't supposed to look like that.

 

“Oh my lord.” There was a sound of something shattering, she turned her head to the door where a woman was standing in clear shock. The women put her head out of the door and yelled something incomprehensible down the hallway, and then she raced over to the bed, shattered glass clearly forgotten.

 

“Lady Lunafreya, are you alright? It’s been 5 years, oh my word I cannot believe you are awake-” Lunafreya, as she realized now she was called, couldn’t keep track of her words for very long, they began to spin together and she could no longer focus on the women speaking to her.

 

 _“Lunafreya?”_ Luna thought, _“That is… my name? Why couldn’t I remember it before?”_ It seemed obvious to her now that it was her name, despite her not knowing it mere seconds ago. That lead to other questions Luna had, _“How much do i remember then? If i cannot even know my own name, who's to say i remember anything at all? Maybe it's just an effect of… whatever happened to me.”_

 

She was suddenly brought back to reality when the women grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.“Please, miss Lunafreya, answer me.” The woman said, slight panic rising in her voice.

 

“I’m sorry… what was the question?” she responded, still in a daze. That’s when a dozen other people burst into the room. A dozen people now shouting her name, some were even crying of what seemed to be relief. It all began to overwhelm Luna.

 

 _“What is happening… do all of these people know me? I certainly do not know them… maybe if I start asking questions, maybe that will jog my memory?”_ It wasn’t much, but she assumed it was worth a shot.

 

“Um… where am I?” She decided to start with. It was a simple enough question

 

“You're in Lestallum, you were brought here after we found you on the coast of Cape Caem, i'm still in shock that you were alive when we found you there. Lestallum was the safest place to take you after all.”

 

And that did nothing. Not a single memory jogged. Maybe asking about what happened would help?

 

“What… i'm sorry I forget what happened to me?”

 

“Do you not remember? Maybe you’re repressing the memory… well the trail happened. It went horribly wrong, we had all thought you drowned, there were even reports that you were killed, but it looks like you somehow survived.”

 

Again, nothing. Well, except maybe a slight tug after hearing about the so called trial. Maybe by pressing into the subject of the trial she would remember something?

 

Then two girls joined the crowd gathered in her room, and although they too looked surprised, they did not seem as shocked by her awakening as everyone else did. They seemed to draw everyone's attention too, almost more than Luna did.

 

“Lady Luna, they said you were awake but I just could not believe it till I saw it with my own eyes.” The girl that had spoken was a tall blonde, the other a shorter girl with short brunette hair, there was also a large scar across her nose. The blonde continued, “Oh, sorry miss Luna, guess i should introduce myself, i’m Cindy, this here is Iris.” The brunette, Iris, waved and smiled, but the look in her eyes was one of wonder. Was Luna someone important? She began to believe so, and that would not be good if she continued to not remember anything.

 

“Look I know you guys wanna run tests or whatever to make sure she's all good, but I think we’d better fill her in first, I think she's a lil’ disoriented.” Iris said. The women, and the other people crowded in the room looked hesitantly to each other, like they didn’t wish to leave. One hard look from Iris and they all began to file out, many taking glances back at Luna a couple more times. The two girls left in the room walked over to her bed, and sat on each side of her.

 

“So Luna, sorry can I call you that?” Iris continued.

 

“Uh, I don’t know why it wouldn’t be alright... so I guess?” The two girls looked at her with mild alarm, and shared a look.

 

“Um okay then, Luna, what do you remember?” Luna wasn’t sure how to answer. She was sure at this point that something was wrong, she should had to have started to slowly remember by then, but nothing was returning.

 

“I’ll be frank; basically nothing. I did not remember my name till I was told so, I do not know of any sort of trial, I don’t even know where I am.” Luna was beginning to panic.

 

“Hey doll it’s okay take a few deep breaths for me will ya?” Cindy took Lunas hand and mimicked breathing deeply. Luna did as she was told, the panic rising in her chest beginning to fade. “Now, are you sure that’s all you got?”

 

“I-I’m afraid so.”

 

Iris took a deep breath. She seemed slightly more worried. “That’s alright, don’t worry miss Luna, were gonna help you with your memory, hopefully something will jog it and you'll be fine again!” The three knew that Iris was trying to reassure Luna, and herself, but they all knew it wouldn’t be that simple.

 

“Maybe we can just talk about you for starters. Ya think that’ll help?” Cindy suggested.

 

“Well, actually that trial, something about it, seemed familiar?” Luna said, hopefully she wasn’t wrong about the feeling of familiarity she felt.

 

“Great! Let’s start there then.” Iris said enthusiastically. “So… about 5 years ago? You were traveling around Lucis, starting trials that would awaken the gods. The one in question was the Trial of the Leviathan.” Iris and Cindy looked at her for a couple for, waiting to see if anything was ringing any bells so far. Luna shrugged.

 

Cindy continued. “You started this trail because of the prince; he was supposed to get the blessing of each astral, he had collected the mark of two of them before you moved on to Leviathan.” As Cindy continued, Luna realized that she felt the same tug, this time not related to the trial, but the prince said to complete each trial.

 

“Hold on, go back Cindy.” Luna interrupted. She stopped in surprise.

 

“Yeah Luna? You rememberin’ somethin’?” Iris and Cindy leaned in.

 

“I-maybe? This prince? Who is he?” The two exchanged a look, and Luna thought that she was already as worried as she could get. The look on their faces was very similar, one that held past grief and resolve.

 

“Well he was your fiancé, “ Her mind lingered on the word ‘was’. “and he was on a quest to fulfill some sort of destiny, that’s where you came in, you're the oracle. Your job was, to keep it simple, act as a messenger for the gods and use divine power to carry out acts like healing and… and to act as a guide for the god's chosen ‘king of light’.” Iris said, and muttered something incomprehensible under her breath. The look on her face had not really changed, but there was a different look in her eyes, one that Luna couldn't pinpoint, although there was frustration that looked as though it had been bottling up for a long time.  

 

_“I fear finding out what happened to him if he really is my only connection to my memories… I only hope they do not confirm my fears.”_

 

“This is all sounding familiar, at least not my role, but he does. I’m not very sure why I would remember him but not myself.”

 

“I dunno Luna, it’s kind of hard to forget about him.” Iris laughed sadly. That was what gave it away for her, the pain in Iris’ voice was unmistakable, and the way they kept talking about him in past tense. Cindy was looking out the window, trying to not focus on the conversation at hand.

 

“What-what happened to him?” Luna asked, despite already knowing their answer.

 

Iris looked up at her, a sad smile on her face, “Well… he was on a mission to retrieve something important to him, a crystal with strong magic power, and when he finally reached it, well we were told it killed him. He was told that it the crystal had the power to get rid of the daemons and the darkness but instead it only made things worse. When he died… well let’s just say that we haven’t seen the sun since.” Iris looked very upset now. It almost looked as though she were on the verge of tears.

 

Luna simply took it all in. Something did not seem right about their story. Despite having no memories, she knew that something was off.

 

“Are… are you _sure_ that he is dead?”

 

Cindy looked at her quizzically, “Well, yeah. When the boys came back that's what they told us. They even had his tags, still spattered with dried blood…”

 

“And the world had turned to darkness, daemons were everywhere you looked, it was hard to not believe it. And i hoped, i hoped for a really long time. I was young i guess, that's when reality set in.” Iris said.

 

Something… something was not adding up in Luna’s mind. The facts were clear as day, there was no denying it. She certainly wasn't in a position to argue the state of anyone or anything at the moment. But the tug, it was still there, and it was telling her that they were _wrong_.

 

“No.” She said suddenly, surprising herself and the other girls. The surprise of Cindy though quickly changed to pity.

 

“Look Luna, darlin’, i know it's hard to believe, i mean if you remember him it's probably even harder, but it's been 5 years and there's been hide nor hare of him anywhere.”

 

Luna didn't say anything, how could she further argue her point when she had nothing to back her? They had 5 years of experience, she… well she had nothing. Nothing but her gut instinct and the strong feelings of affection in her heart that made her adamantly refuse that he was dead.

 

“Hey how's about we get ya some food and water, i bet you're real thirsty and hungry.” Cindy said trying to change the subject, and Luna didn't want to press further.

 

_“All in due time, i'll find out the truth.”_

 

“That would be wonderful, thank you, Iris, Cindy.”

 

“No problem Luna, please, come find us if you need anything. I’ll probably be busy again soon but Cindy can definitely take care of anything you need.” Cindy nodded in agreement. They began to leave when Iris turned and added as an afterthought, “I… I'm sorry Luna.” And then they left her sitting in the dark room.

 

Luna was alone once more.

 

She liked the quiet, she could sift through her thoughts much easier.

 

_“Not everything is as it seems here. And if i am right, then they would be overjoyed to find out that he's alive, as well as I.”_

 

_“Noctis… i'll find you.”_

* * *

 

_Noctis_

 

He’ll admit that this wasn’t what he was expecting when he finally made his way out of the keep.

 

To be fair, Noctis wasn’t sure what he was expecting, maybe a pitch black sky devoid of stars and the moon. Granted there were no stars or moons in sight, but the eerie black and green sky was a surprise. It was still definitely dark enough to be considered night, but the green hue of the sky made it light enough to see without the light of the moon or stars. His flashlight did not provide very much relief, however. He was wary, though, of shining his flashlight when he could still sort of see, he was worried that daemons would be alerted of the sudden brightness and attack.

 

His question was answered when he heard the unmistakable sound of a red giant rising from the ground; not wanting to end up cornered, again he might add, by a red giant and its friends soon to follow, Noctis booked it and when he thought he was finally out of range, he stopped to catch his breath. He had stopped right in front of a crashed car, and was able to see his reflection for the first time in… well he wasn't sure how long it had been. Not much had changed, there were scars covering his arms though, and his clothes were torn to shreds, although he didn't have anything else to wear, so he was stuck with what he had. There was dirt and grime covering his body, he looked like he had died.The most notable change though, was his hair. While it was a knotted mess, the length was what he noticing most. His hair had reached to about his mid chest. How… how long would it have taken to grow that long? He can't recall his hair ever growing very fast, and if it was that long… well if he was worried before about how long he had been gone...

 

He didn't have any time to waste though, so he kept moving, and found himself coming up on the remains of the Regalia, which was surprisingly in the same condition that he and his friends had left it in. Noctis had assumed that the daemons would’ve done something to it by then, or that it would’ve been dismantled for any parts that still happened to work. But at the same time he’s not too sure who would want to get this close to the imperial capital. As he walks up to it he sees a familiar shape sleeping right against it.

 

“Umbra?” Noctis called out in disbelief. The dog lifted its head at the sudden noise, and he leaped up and bounded over to Noctis, who crouched to greet him. “Hey buddy, what are you doing here? It's dangerous with all these daemons running around.” Umbra barked and jumped around a couple times, and ran back over to the car, pacing around it.

 

“Uh, is there something you want me to see?” Umbra barked in response. Noctis shrugged and walked over to the car, still wary of daemons appearing at any second. Ever since he woke from the crystal, he had been attacked by daemons left and right, more so than he ever encountered. He knew that there was no light protecting the world anymore, and therefore the daemons would go up in numbers. But there were too many. He remembered waking from the crystal, remembered how one of the first things he even saw, were daemons huddled around the door to the chamber, like they knew Noctis was there but they for some unfathomable reason could not go through. Maybe it had been due to the strange markings on the wall that had affected his ability to summon his weapons, maybe they were the same protective symbols that protected him and his friends from daemons each time the camped. How long had he been gone for this many daemons to spawn though?

 

As he approached the car, he noticed something laying by the side of the car. It was a letter, sort of crumpled as he assumed Umbra had been sleeping on it, in beautiful cursive that he would recognize anywhere. After trading letters with her for years, it was one that he could never forget. Noctis looked around once more, keeping his guard up in case more daemons appeared. But they didn’t, and he let himself have a moment to rest against the car on its side, Umbra curling up right next to him.

 

 _“It can’t be,”_ He thought, _“There’s no way this is from her, unless she wrote it before…”_ He let the thought trail off. He looked down at the letter and began to read.

 

_‘My dear friend,_

 

_By the time you read this, no I am not sure if I will be dead, but the scourge will be upon us, and there will not be much hope left in the world. The peoples hope now rests on you, as I am sure you are aware of. But I have faith, I know you can restore the light and bring an end to the scourge. Umbra should have delivered this letter, and i hope he is alright, i'm assuming that there are daemons at every turn, i would be devastated to find something had happened to him before he could reach you. Nevertheless, you are now fully aware of your destiny; you had inklings of it before right? But now that you have awoken… now that you know what the cost of this world and its peoples lives… all I have left to say to you Noctis is please do not go this alone. I know you will want to spare yourself the pain of seeing your friends long enough for you to only die shortly after, and you do not wish to inflict the pain of losing you twice upon them. But it will be even harder to end your journey without them. It saddens me to know that this is the fate that you have been resigned to, the gods have had hundreds of years to find a solution and their grand plan ends with the death of someone who does not deserve to go so early. But with your friends by your side, I believe it will be easier. I know you can do it Noctis, and I have full confidence in you. In case I am not able to see you again, I wish you only the best._

 

_With all of my love, Luna’_

 

As Noctis finished reading the letter he notices a few teardrops here and there, and had to struggle to keep a few of his own at bay. Remembering his Luna, and his final moments with her, still proved to be somewhat of a challenge. Repressing the memory was all he had been doing, and the flood of emotion that he felt washing over him as he read the letter, was almost too much to bear.

 

 _“Of course she's still guiding me, even though she's been gone for a long time now.”_ Noctis remembered his final moments with her, _“Well at the very least, I’ll get to see Luna again once this is all over”_ It’s a sad thought, but he takes some comfort from it. And he doesn't have any more time to reminisce. It's time to keep moving.

 

Noctis stood up, and looked to the horizon, where all he saw was endless train tracks and a black-green sky.

 

“Come on Umbra, we got a long way to walk.” He groaned at the thought of how far he’ll have to walk before he can find somewhere remotely safe enough to sleep for a couple of minutes. Umbra barked and raced ahead of him. He began to walk down the tracks at a slow pace, taking one last look back at the Regalia and the keep looming over it. He sighed, looks down at the letter one last time, and began the journey back to civilization.

 

* * *

 

_Before Waking_

 

_He heard a small chirp, he couldn't see anything though, so he couldn't tell where it came from. Something small and furry was nudging his arm too._

 

_“What?” He started, feeling in sort of a daze, objects were starting to come into view, even if they were still really blurry. “What's that?”_

 

_Another few chirps in response, like it was trying to talk to him, the creature nudged him again, a bit more aggressive this time._

 

_He sat up, and now that he could see again, he could make out where he was. His room in the citadel, but why here? On a table next to him he saw two things, a charm and a phone. The phone buzzed._

 

_He picked up the phone curiously, the text read, “Hey dummy, what are you still doing here?” His confusion must have been apparent because it buzzed again with the message this time saying, “Over here” and he felt the nudge again._

 

_He looked over at the creature standing by his sitting figure, and realized with a start who it was. “Carbuncle…? What are you-”_

 

_“Good, at least you still remember me!” Carbuncle interrupted. “I'll make this quick, you've already been gone far too long. You need to wake up!”_

 

_“Wake up?” He asked, still feeling groggy, “No thanks.” and he promptly rolled back onto his side._

 

_There was a sound that sounded like a huff before Carbuncle was right in his face and licked him._

 

_“What the fuck?”_

 

_“You need to wake up Noct! The world is in great danger! And so are your friends!” and with a start Noctis remembered. He remembered being absorbed by the crystal, and Bahamut informing him of his destiny. He remembered before even then, his journey to find his best friend, and the despair he felt while searching alone. He remembered how lonely he felt without his friends by his side._

 

_How did they feel now that they were in Noctis’ place?_

 

_How long had they been living without him?_

 

_“I have to go.” He said, it seemed like kind of a stupid thing to say when that's all Carbuncle had been trying to get him to do._

 

_“Duh, captain obvious!” Yeah, totally stupid._

 

_He smiled softly at Carbuncle before looking around the room, “Uh.. we arent gonna have to spend ages looking for the way out again right?”_

 

_“Nope! In fact the door is right in front of you, all you have to do is walk through it, and you'll wake up!” Noct looked at the door, but didn't move. He was… too afraid to move. He knew what awaited him when he woke up and all it would bring him is pain and sadness. He didn't even want to think about what it would do to the people he cared about. How could he just disappear for ages, come back, only to die a day or so later?_

 

_Carbuncle noted his hesitancy, “I… I know you're scared Noct, believe me anyone would be. And i know you're afraid of hurting your friends. But you are stronger with them, and the end will be so much better with them by your side, can you imagine moving on without at least saying goodbye?”_

 

_Noctis’ eyes were downcast, but then he looked at Carbuncle and ruffled his fur._

 

_“I… thank you Carbuncle.”_

 

_“Don't mention it! Now get on out there and show those daemons who’s boss!”_

 

_Noctis laughed and got up. He walked to the door and before he opened it he turned and waved a sad goodbye to Carbuncle. The door opened, and then closed again. Carbuncle had a few moments before this realm of sleep would fade to black as Noctis awoke._

 

_“It's time to finish what you started Noctis, but I know that you’ll be strong enough to do it. As long as you stand by your friends, you can do anything.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i just have one thing to say really, this fics update schedule is going to be a nightmare because im busy and dont have much time to write. that said i will do my best to get you guys updates asap! contact me on my tumblr if yall have any other questions / or to see if im close to posting the next chapter! (@radiantgardens)


End file.
